


Too Much of You is Never Enough

by angelicafi



Series: Pretty Princess [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton forces Michael to cum twice, Bottom Michael, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/dom/dom/sub, Edging, Gangbang, Hot Spots, Humiliation, I can't believe that's not a tag, Mentions of Calum Hood/Luke Hemmings, Michael has trouble controlling his orgasms, Michael is oversensitive, Multi, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Slut Michael, Smut, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Luke, because sluts need praise too, i love it, it's very sweet, my favorite, that's right motherfucker, this is way more loving and romantic than part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Easy now, kitten," Ashton murmurs from his side of the couch. "You know how easy it is to make you cum."</p><p>Title from Holly by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of You is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallinstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/gifts).



> I love reading gangbangs but I'm not sure how I'll be at writing one but thank you so much to the person who requested this, I'm very excited to write this
> 
> Also the thing about Michael's hotspot being on the back of his thigh is based on me because that's where mine is

Since that day about a week ago, when Ashton fucked Michael until he was having one of the most powerful orgasms of his life, Luke and Calum have been eyeing Michael like he's their prey.

To be honest, it's making Michael kind of nervous. He wonders if it's something he did, if something he did made them angry with him or something.

In reality, it's Ashton. He came up with a plan, and it's going to go through, soon. Maybe even tonight. He's not sure yet, but he's working on figuring it out.

You see, Calum and Luke have been thinking about Michael and Ashton a lot. At first it was just fantasies that they tried to ignore, but then things got more and more vivid in their minds and they couldn't help it anymore. The two youngest have been listening for a few weeks now, getting each other off as they listen to Ashton controlling Michael like a puppet. And it's really,  _really_ hot.

Ashton had figured them out on the day of the concert when Michael wore the butt plug. Michael had fallen asleep as soon as Ashton had finished cleaning him up, so Ashton was going to go find him a pillow and a bottle of water for when he woke up. When he opened the door, he saw Luke on his knees, Calum's cock in his mouth and back to the door. Ashton had known he and Michael were being loud, but he didn't realize his bandmates got off on it as well. So it was, needless to say, a bit of a shock to find Luke drooling about Calum's cock and Calum's fingers tightly knit in the blond's hair. As soon as Calum opened his eyes, he yanked Luke off his cock.

"Listen, Ash, it's not what it looks like," Luke had insisted quickly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Cal had just stood there speechless.

Ashton had chuckled. "So you get off to me and Michael fucking? That's kinda slutty, you know that, right?"

At his words, Calum's cock throbs. Ashton had let out a shocked laugh, and at that, Calum had curled into himself and grabbed his dick.

"Fuck, Ash," he had moaned as he began jerking himself off.

Ashton's mouth had fallen open. "Shit, you guys are just like Michael."

So Luke and Ashton had sat back and watched Calum get himself off, egging him on and saying little things that humiliated him into oblivion. After he came, they continued taunting him for cumming so easily, making him hard again, so they watched him again.

When Calum was done, heaving and sitting against the wall, Ash asked the question.

"Are you guys up for fucking Michael?"

Luke had choked on his own spit and Calum's breathing had stopped completely, but when they recovered, they agreed, so now that's the plan.

Right now, Luke, Ashton and Calum are all staring at Michael intensely. Their stares are making his skin crawl, but he can't help being a little turned on by the way they're looking at him, like he's some naughty little kid who broke a glass.

Ashton knows exactly what this is doing for Michael, and he really,  _really_ wants the younger boy to spring a boner so they can get on with the plan. He knows it won't take long, maybe calling him a slut once or twice, but he just wants it to happen.

"Michael," Calum says in a low, sultry voice.

Michael looks up with wide eyes. Calum smirks.

"Look at you, all obedient," Luke grins proudly. Michael grins at the praise, because even though he loves to be belittled and humiliated, he also loves being told he's good and kind words and praise.

Ashton leans in and whispers, "good job, baby" in Michael's ear and he can tell the younger boy is really trying not to chub up.

Luke runs his fingers over the back of Michael's exposed thigh (he's in his boxers). Ashton had let him know before today that that's basically his number one hotspot. Michael's body shakes and he whimpers softly, unable to help getting a boner at everything that's going on.

"Atta boy," Calum whispers against Michael's neck. The older boy's breath shudders and he whimpers softly.

Luke leans down to palm Michael through his boxers. Michael chokes on a moan, trying his very best to keep it together.

"Is this okay, Michael? Do you trust us?" Ashton asks in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, yeah, please Daddy, please please," Michael whimpers.

Luke chuckles softly. "You're so desperate for it."

Michael nods in agreement. He couldn't think this to be more true; he's a desperate slut and he likes it that way.

"So who's first?" Ash asks Luke and Calum. Both boys shrug, but they're both excited for this.

"I'll go first," Calum offers. Ashton nods approvingly and scoots away from Michael, who's writhing around in his seat and fucking the air as if he's going to get any friction.

Luke and Ashton both have their hands around their dicks, watching intently as Calum spits on his fingers. He runs the tip of his first finger along Michael's rim, making the blond-haired boy moan loudly.

"Already coming apart for me?" Calum teases, and much to his surprise, Michael nods rapidly, like he's proud of it.

"I taught him how to answer questions like that," Ashton explains from one side of the couch. "He knows he's a slut and he knows he comes apart quickly, so he'll always answer you honestly."

Michael nods proudly, beaming at how Ashton basically just told Calum how good he is. Calum grins at the blond.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asks in a soft tone. Michael nods quickly, lifting his hips to give Calum a better angle. Calum smiles, gently working a finger into the older boy's rim.

Michael moans loudly, his hips snapping back on Calum's finger.

"Faster," Ashton urges. "He can take it." Michael nods in agreement at that.

Calum begins moving his finger in and out at a gentle but quick pace. He adds a second finger after a minute, hearing Michael give off a sharp gasp. He stops the movement of his fingers, only to have Michael slap his arm and urge him to go on. So Calum continues, purposefully avoiding Michael's prostate. Every time he barely misses it, Michael whines, begging him to just do it, but Calum doesn't take orders from submissives,  why should he start now?

After a few minutes Calum adds his third finger, stretching Michael in the most pleasurable way possible. The older boy moans, writhing around on the couch and slamming his hips back on Cal's fingers. Calum knows Michael is ready, but he just wants to tease him a little more first, so he runs his fingers over the blond's prostate. Michael cries out, forcing himself back on Calum's fingers.

"Easy now, kitten," Ashton murmurs from his side of the couch. "You know how easy it is to make you cum."

Michael blushes furiously, trying his hardest to keep Calum moving. "Please fuck me," he whispers softly.

Calum grins broadly. "Of course, babe." He slips off his jeans and boxers, pulling off his shirt after afterward. He spits in the palm of his hand and jerking his cock a few times before lining himself up with the older boy.

"Are you ready?" Calum asks softly.

Michael nods rapidly and pushes his hips back, hoping Calum will get the hint. He does, slowly thrusting into the older boy. He bottoms out quickly, making Michael moan as their hips press together.

"Okay, you can move," Michael says breathlessly. Calum begins moving slowly, really hoping he isn't hurting the older boy.

Michael whimpers. "Faster, please, please," he begs. Calum smirks and speeds up a little, moving his hips to try to find Michael's spot.

Michael lifts his hips and nearly collapses as Calum hits his prostate dead on. " _Fuck,_ Calum," he groans. Calum smiles, glad he now knows how to make Michael completely lose control.

The thing is, of course everyone's prostate is sensitive, but with Michael, it's extremely sensitive and it really only takes a few strokes of it for him to cum.

Ashton warns Calum of this quickly, and automatically Michael puts his hips back down.

Michael can sense Calum is getting close, his thrusts getting messier and his breathing erratic. He tries clenching his rim around Calum's cock. Calum moans the loudest he has the whole time, so Michael does it again. Calum's breathing hitches and then he's cumming inside Michael, hips stuttering and eyes squeezed tight.

"Shit, Mikey," Calum pants.

Michael grins and then flinches as Calum pulls out of him. He takes a deep breath before he feels a weight sitting next to him, which is obviously Calum, and curls into him.

Luke gets up from the end of the couch so Calum scoots over to where the youngest had been.

"Hey, kitten," Luke grins, and Michael smiles weakly and blinks sleepily.

"Hey, chin up, kitten, you've still got two more to go," Luke whispers.

Michael whimpers softly and nods, hiding how excited he actually is to get fucked two more times.

"Are you ready, princess?" Luke asks in a very quiet voice, as though it's the most precious secret in the world. Michael nods sleepily, though it's more like a head roll. Yeah, it's only been one time, but he's still tired from preventing his orgasm from last time.

Luke slowly pushes himself into Michael. As soon as he bottoms out, Michael gives him the 'ok' and Luke begins thrusting gently, speeding up a little bit quicker than Calum did. Both boys moan, and Michael's hips raise again, causing Luke to hit his prostate, but this time Ashton doesn't bother warning him and Michael doesn't put his hips down instinctively. He keeps them held up, cumming all over his chest seconds later.

He whines and moans and clenches around Luke, causing the younger boy to cry out in pleasure and keep thrusting into him rapidly. Michael whines, he really didn't mean to cum and now it hurts. Luke is obviously close, though, so he isn't too worried that it'll keep hurting.

Luke cums inside Michael a minute later, filling him up even more. Michael moans at the feeling (and the fact that now it's Ashton's turn).

Ashton gets up and Luke pulls out, taking up the oldest boy's seat.

"Hey, princess, did you miss me?" Ashton purrs and Michael giggles, mumbling a small "yes" under his breath.

Ashton lines himself up with Michael, bottoming out faster than any of the other boys due to how used to doing this he is (and, of course, all the cum inside Michael making his tight heat slippery). He thrusts slowly, and everyone in the room can hear the soft sloshing from Michael. That might be kind of gross to some people, but Luke's already hard again and Calum came again after he was inside Michael.

Moans from Michael and Ashton slowly fill the room as Ashton picks up his pace. Michael's eyes are squeezed tight, tears falling out his eyes from the overstimulation. Ashton, on the other hand, is getting closer and closer every time he thrusts. He lifts Michael's hips up and begins hitting his prostate, much to the younger boy's dismay.

"Please... I can't..." he begs, but Ashton keeps thrusting harshly and making Michael moan.

"I'm close," Ashton moans, his eyes shutting blissfully as he cums inside Michael. He keeps thrusting until Michael spurts weakly over himself. Ashton pulls out and Michael gently works a finger into his hole, keeping the cum from his boys from dripping out.

Ashton returns with the same red butt plug from that night a week ago and works it into Michael gently.

"How do you feel, baby?" Luke asks.

"Really good," Michael answers blissfully.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHIT ENDING I TRIED
> 
> Also feel free to leave requests and feedback is also appreciated
> 
> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
